Do You Wanna Build A Snowgre?
by Pricat
Summary: Elsa/Shrek friendship. While in Far, Far Away, Elsa unleashes her powers but ends up befriending a certain ogre
1. Chapter 1

Do You Wanna Build A Snowgre?

Elsa smiled as she was letting her powers out for the first time in forever since she, her sister and Olaf arrived in Far, Far Away in case others would be scared and apparently this kingdom was full of magic which made her feel comfortable.

She knew Anna and Olaf were with the others and Snowgre probably goofing around but she then let her powers spurt out in pure joy blanketing the forest in snow?

"Woah you made it snow!

You're the one Mommy told us about!" she heard three little voices say.

"Where are you little ones?" Elsa asked.

"Um do you get scared easily?" one of the voices asked.

She saw three ogre youngsters one female, the other two male but she guessed they were Fiona's kids as the girl had Fiona's hair.

"Let's go build a snowgre!" Farkle said.

Fergus and Felicia agreed as Elsa was going with them since the snow was her thing making more much to their delight but she was being careful.

"Ugh snow!" Shrek grumbled shivering.

He thought Snowgre his cousin was behind this unaware it was Queen Elsa doing it and heard his kids laughing as Fiona had told him to go get them and saw snow everywhere and that the Queen of Arendelle was doing it but in awe, since Fiona had told him Elsa's story as he understood.

"Wow…." he said as Elsa was shy.

For an instant, their eyes locked and could see each other's past seeing a kindred spirit in each other, as she put her hands in his but surprised at how huge they were and that she wasn't turning them blue as the triplets didn't understand.

"W-We should be getting back to the castle Your Highness." he said.

"You're not from here are you?" she asked.

"I'll tell you once we get back." he said as she thawed the snow.

"Sure." she said as she followed them.

When back at the castle, Fiona saw Elsa and her husband bombing but Anna was stunned that Elsa was explaining about herself but Shrek didn't look scared but curious since he knew Snowgre had powers like that.

"I'm happy Elsa's coming out of her shell." she said.

Fiona nodded as she knew that Elsa had problems making friends but it was sweet how her husband was helping the Snow Queen come out of her shell like Snowgre was but left them be seeing Snowgre there.

"How's she doing?" he asked her.

"Okay as Shrek found her but helping her out." Fiona told him.

"Sweet." he said as he approached but Elsa smiled seeing him.

"Hey there as Fiona told me.

I see you and Big Green are getting along." the half ogre and yeti male told her.

"Yes he's very sweet but helped me out when I was letting my powers loose." Elsa told him.

She nodded happy as she had made some new friends who cared about her for her and not afraid of her powers but were hugging Snowgre as he chuckled.

"You and I have the same magic, Elsa." he told her.

"I know which is amazing because back home in Arendelle, I don't have a lot of friends." Elsa told him as Shrek understood.

He was hugging her too making Fiona smile as she saw Anna and Olaf hug her too. 


	2. Letting Loose

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and watching Shrek 2 for the first time in forever yesterday made me want to update plus the reviews for this was a factor but I love this story since I love both Frozen and Shrek.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and surprised people like this.**

**In this chPter, Snowgre helps Elsa let loose with her powers and have fun,which surprises Shrek and the others since Snowgre's stunts lead to chaos but this time, there was a good idea behind it.**

* * *

><p>Winter had now turned into Spring in Far, Far Away and things were getting back to normal like kids going back to school after Winter Break but Snowgre sighed as he didn't mind Spring but preferred the colder things in life making him think of his cousin's friend from Arendelle who like him appreciated the cold and snow like him, getting an idea.<p>

He knew that Elsa always visited Far, Far Away and his cousin Shrek but maybe he could convince her to have some icy fun with her powers since Fiona had told him that Elsa was unsure of her powers because they could get out of control but she had learnt to control them, right?

he saw her with Artie, Fiona and Lillian having tea as it was still cold despite it being Spring as Artie wondered what insane idea was running through Snowgre's Mijd now realising it involved Elsa.

"Oh no, you are not involving her, you know how she is afraid of using her powers!" Artie said.

Elsa was seeing him leave annoyed.

She was then going after him as Shrek had told her about him and seeing that Snowgre was like her but used his powers to make mischief a used her and she wanted to talkto him wondering where he was, sensing he would be in the mountains going there.

Her guess was right finding the young half ogre and yeti male snowboarding using his powers to make things intresting and surprised seeing her.

"You got bored of the tea party, huh?" Snowgre asked as she chuckled.

"You could say that, but you seem happy using your powers." Elsa told him.

"Our powers can do so much more,if we let them sis." Snowgre said adjusting his goggles.

Elsa understood as she was unleashing her powers as Snowgre chuckled knowing it was good to let loose but hoped Shrek didn't find out or Fiona but they were just having fun.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can't find her, even if you searched?" Fiona asked Artie.<p>

"Yes but wait a second, Snowgre!"Artie said annoyed as Shrek understood knowing his younger cousin was impressed by Elsa so it made sense.

"Let me guess, he got her to use her powers?" Shrek said as they saw both Elsa and Snowgre sledding through the town using their powers as Artie was annoyed.

"Let me handle this, Artie.

We can deal with Snowgre later." Shrek told him.

Elsa smiled hugging him makimg him chuckle as he knew that Snowgre had just helped her let loose with her powers, and not what he and Artie had worried about.

"We were havingbfun, snow stuff." Elsa said excited.

Snowgre was surprised no yelling had happened but we're going inside for hot chocolate but Fiona was surprised that Elsa was so happy, but realised she only unleashed her powers alone back in Arendelle.

"Yes that's what she told me, when the triplets found her in the forest but they love her and hope they get home before she leaves for Arendelle and at least Snowgre's stunt had good in it for once." Shrek told her.

She had to agree but saw the triplets excitedly hug Elsa making her laugh, as she knew they adored her.

"I guess you guys went back to school, huh?" Elsa asked.

"Yes Ms Elsa, but it's fun, plus we had a feeling you visited, seeing the snow and ice in Far, Far Away." Farkle said.

"Hey it wasn't just Elsa doing it, I was too!" Snowgre said as Shrek chuckled.

But they were going outside as Elsa turned the gardens into a wintry play land as the triplets were havingbfun.


	3. Love Is More Than A Kiss

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I love how it's going **

**In this chapter it's Valentine's Day and Elsa is not happy but Shrek kinda helps her see that it's not just about romantic love.**

**Oh Elsa and Shrek are so cute dorks in this story.**

* * *

><p>It was still Spring and it was Valentine's Day which was a day of special treats and love in thevworld and Far, Far Away was no exception as there were lots of decorations everywhere which made Elsa sigh because she knew that love was more than a kiss, as her sister had used an act of true love that wasn't a kiss but saw the other princesses excited about the holiday, talking about what gifts Tbey had received but Fiona saw that it made Elsa sad, seeing Anna was with her this time.<p>

"Guys, dial the excitement down!" Fiona said.

Anna smiled at that, knowing her sister was good friends with the other princesses but today was rough for Elsa seeing her go by herself.

"We should leave her be, guys." Anna said.

* * *

><p>Elsa made her way through the forests of Far, Far Away until she was in the heart of the forest where her powers could let loose and not hurt anybody.<p>

"I know what love is, I don't need some stupid ho,iday to tell me, plus Anna sharif iced herself for me!" she said as her powers were unleashing as snow swirled around the area, unaware Shrek was watching impressed knowing Valentine's Day had upset her.

He saw her relax seeing him breathing deeply.

"It's okay as Fiona told me, you were upset." he told her.

"Yes as true love isn't just a kiss, you know?

My sister showed me that!" Elsa told him.

"I know but it's okay to be upset as friends can celebrate it as it's not just about Roma tic love, you know." he said.

"Even sisterly love?" Elsa asked as he understood.

"Yes it can, friendship too and family love." Shrek said making Elsa smile gettingvan idea using her powers but was going to the castle but makimg ice sculptures impressing the others but Anna giggled knowing that her sister was being sweet, as Fiona agreed so wondered what Shrek had told the Snow Queen.

"That true love is in different forms, especially sisterly love, which Elsa gets." he told her making her smile seeing the others in awe.

"Wow, so beauitful!" Doris said as Elsa blushed seeing Elsa hug Anna.

The others understood but we're understanding since they knew their story.

Anna knew this made her sister embarrassed but Fiona was understanding as Elsa was still getting used to being around others but it was okay as she was taking her time.


End file.
